Failed confessions
by Niggetoro
Summary: Here we have, young Hatsune Miku, having a crush on her best friend, Megurine Luka. One day, she decides that she's finally going to confess her romantic homosexual feelings to her. Sounds easy... but sadly things don't go as planned. That firm booty of hers, what if it's a lie? Rated M for language and mentioning of sexual interactions, mainly to be safe.


**DISCLAIMER:** Neither of us own Vocaloid, all of the characters that appear in the story belong to their respective owners, Crypton Future Media and Internet Co. The video mentioned in the story belongs to **Akuo-Vocaloid** in Youtube, we don't wish to ridiculize it, in fact, it's way better than whatever we could ever do in either MMD or anything. Sadly none of us own a Vocaloid voicebank either, so, yeah. You can watch it here. Without further ado, here we present to you, a somewhat messed up Negitoro story.

 _ **Failed Confessions**_

"I'm finally gonna do it... I'm finally gonna tell Luka-san!" Miku skipped up to her, sneaking up behind the pink haired girl.

Her beautiful hair going down her back, and her nice firm booty, damn.

"L-Luka... I have something to tell you!" Miku exclaimed, as Luka slowly turned around- Revealing... GAKUPO'S LONG NOSE AND EYES!

Miku gasped, and screeched "THE NICE FIRM BOOTY WAS A LIE, YOU AREN'T LUKA-SAN!" before running away, as Gakupo chased after her, his wig falling off, yelling "WAIT, I CAN EXPLAIN!"

Little did they know, was that a certain pinkette and a green haired girl were hanging out in the room next door, when they heard the entire ruckus.

"THE NICE FIRM BOOTY WAS A LIE, YOU AREN'T LUKA-SAN!"

"WAIT, I CAN EXPLAIN!" echoed throughout the entire house.

Gumi perked her head up, having been watching a video with Luka about some sort of blonde demonic lady dressed up in a white dress and stitches singing and dancing something about 'the entrance to hell' and someone's fantasy.

"Luka?" Gumi asked as she tapped the pink haired girl's shoulder.

"This has to be someone's fetish..."

"...Luka."

"Why am I strangely aroused by this?"

"MEGURINE!" She slapped the headphones they had been sharing off of Luka's ear, causing her to snap back into reality.

"What is it, Gumi?" she glanced at her friend, icy aquamarine blue eyes meeting bright emerald green ones.

"I think I heard Miku screaming your name out the room... and Gakupo too."

"Huh?... Odd, I didn't hear anything. Let's see what they want?" With that, Luka got up from her seat, pulling Gumi up as well.

They had walked up to the door and Luka was turning the door knob when Gumi suddenly stopped and narrowed her eyes in a glare, her expression turning to one of slight disgust.

"Wait..."

Luka turned to her and tilted her head aside in curiosity as Gumi questioned,

"...Did you just say you were turned on by the video of Sweet Ann singing 'I=Fantasy'?..."

"...Eh, heheheh... That's a tale for another day, Maiden of Green!"

"...You disgust me Luka."

Luka smirked, shrugging before finally muttering "So… uh," but Gumi interrupted her -

"Luka, we should go check those things out... But hey, don't think I'll forget about that shit!"

Luka nodded, with a flustered look, beginning to speak again -

"But, hey! Really, it's not what you think, you're just confu-"

Much to Lukas dismay, Gumi cut her off by grabbing her arm and dragging her out into the hall,

"C'monnn, Lukaa…"

Luka let out a sigh, "Fine!"

The two began wondering out into the hallway, without the slightest clue of what was going on…

"MIKU.. M-MIKU! WAIT! WAIT UP!"

Gakupo yelled, out of breath, chasing the girl.

"GAKUPO, HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU? THERE'S NO EXCUSES, THERE'S NO EXPLANAAAATION!"

Miku squealed, continuing to mindlessly run away from the man wearing a girl's outfit… Not just a girl outfit, the outfit of her best friend…

"AWH FUCk-" Miku went flying across the room; she had tripped over the small rock that was... apparently Len's pet rock?

"Hahaaa, I got yooou!" Gakupo exclaimed happily, jumping up in joy... causing the wig to fall off.

Luka swung open the door leading to the hall they were in, before gasping -

"WHAT THE FUUUUUCK?" She yelled, Gumi running up behind her, chiming in - "YEAH, WHAT THE FUUUUUCK?"

"Shut up, Gumi, I already said that." Luka replied - Eyeing the scene…

Miku on her stomach, lying on the floor as Gakupo crouched over her wearing the pink haired girls outfit, with a wig slumped onto the floor- Gakupo finally began to speak up.

"Uh.. Heh, heh.. heh... Heeh... W-well.." He nervously began getting back up, scratching his head –

But before he could speak, the pink menace went up to him and pushed him to the ground, making him fall on his back, then stepped over his crotch.

Gaze full of anger and some embarrassment, Luka screeched,"WHAT DO YOU JUST THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU SCUMBAG?! PERVERT! PEDOPHILE! THOSE ARE MY CLOTHES!" and she kept kicking and stepping on him.

"Luka, LUKA, LUKA! -" Gumi quickly grabbed her by her arms and pulled Luka from the poor Samurai, "I KNOW GAKUPO'S A PERVERT AND THIS IS TOTALLY INAPPROPRIATE, BUT PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE HIM STERILE!"

Gakupo laid down on the floor, with his hands covering his privates and he was yelping in pain, his usually masculine voice having been reduced to a pitiful, pathetic high girly tone that would probably bring Rin to shame.

"T-T-THIS... I... I-IT WASN'T WHAT YOU'RE T-THINKING!..."

"THEN EXPLAIN IT TO ME ALREADY, YOU IDIOT!" She growled before Gumi smacked the back of her head.

Meanwhile, the tealette had gotten up with a horrified stare and pale as a ghost, apparently utterly traumatized, for all she would mutter was,

"IT... IT WAS A LIE... THE NICE FIRM BOOTY... IT WAS FULL OF LIES... THE MEGURINE BOOTY... WAS A BOOTY IN DRAG... OH MY GOD... THE BOOTY, OH GOD, THE BOOTY... "

Backing up against the corner of a wall behind her, she slid down to the floor and curled up into a ball, hugging her knees as she repeatedly muttered "Nice firm booty full of lies" to herself.

Several days passed since the incident.

The tealette had found herself having constant nightmares about openly dating Luka, only to find out later in the dream that it was Gakupo when they were about to kiss after a nice, romantic dinner.

Meanwhile, Luka had started locking herself more in her room, perhaps she was startled by all, or maybe she was doing something else, no one could tell for sure. That pink haired girl was an enigma sometimes.

Gumi would frequently try to get to talk to her, up to no avail, for all she would hear were strange, loud noises by Luka's room. Dismissing the thoughts, for she was one to imagine a lot of stuff, she went on to have fun her way, without her friend, though, so she had to come up with a new way. A grin spread across her face once an idea struck her

Maybe she would include her love for carrots in it! Who knew?

Gakupo was still pretty embarrassed about it all… and still highly injured.

After a lot of thinking, Miku finally decided that she would try once again. She wouldn't let the love of her life go, just like that...

No! That was something she would never allow! The bond she shared with Luka... she was drawn to her, just like a magnet. They shared a strange friendship, that although Luka was more reasonable and Miku more impulsive, they still were somewhat alike and completed each other. Two sides of a coin. The perfect match made in hell.

Oops, she corrected herself, made in heaven.

"Finally, I've gotten over the past.. And I can finally do it!" Miku said to herself, bouncing around in the chair she was in. She could finally tell Luka, once and for all - She had finally stopped having nightmares about the nice firm booty every night.

Miku had finally convinced herself after reading some romantic manga, imagining that she and Luka could end up like that. She hopped out of her chair, swung the door leading to the hall open, and trotted down the hall.

Prancing down the stairs leading upstairs, she finally reached the room where Luka currently was in.

Aggressively swinging it open, "LUKA!" she exclaimed happily, as Luka twitched and dropped the book she was holding. "Miku.. Y-you lil.. Hey, I've told you before to not scare me like that!" She glared at Miku, standing at the doorway with her hands behind her back.

"Heh heh heh! Prepare yourself for something super amazing, Luka!" Miku shouted at her happily, while Luka shook her head. "Miku, I'm serio-" The teal haired girl cut her off, "Are you prepared for my super romantic and awesome charm, Luka?!"

"W-wh… I, n..." Before Luka could fully respond, Miku slammed a plastic rose down onto the table Luka was at.

"Bam! Woohooh!" Miku shouted, proud of herself.

Luka raised her eyebrows, having no idea what to do.

"U-uh.. Miku, I-" Cutting Luka off once again, Miku slammed her hands down onto the table.

"Luka! I need to tell you, I really, super, very much, really VERY SUPER MUCH LIKE YOU!" She shouted to the top of her lungs, her mind filled with thoughts of that romantic manga, how Luka would be blown away by Miku's awesomeness and, and...

"Uh… Miku, I'm... Didn't you know… I'm as straight as a board!" Luka responded to Miku, looking a bit awkward, sweating a bit as she stared at the plastic rose Miku had slammed onto her table. Miku stared at her, dumbfounded and unsure of what to do,

'This... wasn't supposed to go like this...' She thought to herself, still staring at Luka.

Before she could finally think of what she should say, Gumi walked up behind them and bluntly butted into their conversation –

"Eh, you're straight, Luka? But... There was that one time, where you were talking about your fetish being that creepy blond girl who sung about some sort of… uh, I don't know, "I'm an open door... open door.. something-something... I came from the underworld".. And then, I saw your post on that site… Something like,

'PLEASE HELP, QUESTIONING SEXUALITY - Posted by LukaLukaSchwag69'

'Help! So I always thought I was straight... Then I saw this video about this pretty girl singing about how she was an open door and things! And I just felt something spark inside of me... What do I do about this?' "

Luka broke into a sweat, choking on her words. "W-WHAT?!" She shouted, pretty loudly, going into full panic mode. "I... I... I!" She stuttered, in shock.

Miku stared and held back confused laughter, unsure of what to think of this.

"I... Gumi… What th-... It's not what you think! Uh, I...!"

"Haha, woah, Luka… Calm down! It's... Like, it's not that weird! You know! I've heard of worse" Gumi responded, chuckling at how embarrassed Luka was about it.

Miku was just staring at them, wondering how her romantic confession to Luka could go so off track.

Luka finally wiped her palms on her skirt, and spoke up -

"Gumi, that never happened! You're just being stupid! You probably just dreamt it up, you and your dumb imagination!"

Gumi shook her head "Are you sure? I don't think so... Well, maybe I did... I...Yeah, maybe I did!" She was convinced, remembering about how she had some pretty weird dreams, she never forget that one time she woke up with some weird hat on and in the basement, when she had fallen asleep in the attic… Weird stuff.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise that had surprised all 3 of the girls - The noise of their loud window being opened,

"FUCK! IS THAT A BURGLAR?" Luka shouted, Miku looking like she was about to run away.

There was a thud as a figure fell through the window, landing on the floor.

Gumi suddenly shouted "HIDE YO KIDS AND HIDE YO WIVES CAUSE THEY'RE RAPING EVERYONE UP IN HERE-"

"H-hey! No! Wait!" A squeaky voice replied, "I-it's me, Neru!"

"OH! FUCK! You'd really scared me..." Gumi whimpered, as Luka glared at her.

"What are you doing in here, Neru? What the... I thought we had made the windows Neru-proof! You're not a real Vocalo-"

But the blond squeaky girl had cut her off, "That's not the point right now! I was listening to your conversation about that post you made on that site... And, it WASN'T a dream! I'm a moderator on that site and I remember it clearly."

Neru fished through her pocket, pulling out her phone, and then before anyone could wonder why exactly Neru was listening in on their conversations, she held it up to them.

"See? The post is right there, mhm!" Neru exclaimed proudly, as everyone stared at the bright screen.

"There's no denying it now, Luka… heh..." Gumi smirked at her, causing Luka to smack Gumi's arm and yell,

"WELL! ATLEAST I DON'T FUCK CARROTS!"

Gumi gasped, "Hey... You know what! Maybe I fuck carrots! Perhaps you masturbate to blond creepy demon girls... But, no matter what, we're all human. Luka, let's get over this petty argument and end this." Gumi solemnly said to the pink haired girl, reaching out and pulling her into a embrace.

Luka no longer had to hide her secret fetish, and neither did Gumi.

After that wonderful afternoon, Luka and Gumi had finally learned that kinkshaming wasn't cool, for, us humans are messed up sickos. Whether you fuck vegetables or masturbate to creeps. It's normal… somewhat… Just remember, someone else in the world has worse fetishes than you.

And Miku learned to never love anyone, ever.


End file.
